She's So Gone
by TrustInFaith
Summary: Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**A/N- I wrote this with the help of two good friends. So thank you Karjens44 and laintjie**

**Chapter One- Invisible. **

Ruby 'Red' Lucas looked around her and silently observed the excited crowd who had gathered at Granny's in honor of those who had recently returned from Neverland. They were at the diner celebrating the return of everyone who went to Neverland to save Henry. After the curse had been broken she noticed that everyone around her seemed to be getting their happy endings back. Except for her, she just felt sad now, the curse had helped her forget all of those people she killed in the Enchanted Forest; especially Peter her true love.

A burst of laughter dances through the air and Ruby turns to see David, head thrown back slightly, chuckling at something Snow is whispering into his ear. His mirth melts into an all-encompassing air of contentment as he looks down at his wife, who is staring up at him dreamily. Ruby can't recall ever seeing Snow this happy. Her heart swells for a moment before it deflates, drained by the ever growing emptiness inside her. She is happy for Snow. She is. But a part of her isn't. Snow and Ruby have been through so much together. They have fought and bled and almost died together, always looking out for each other, but recently...Snow hardly even notices Ruby's existence anymore. Ruby watches from a distance as her best friend drifts even further from her, lost in the perfect bubble of her perfect happy ending. Snow found her Charming. Ruby lost her Snow.

Ruby sighs deeply and waits for Granny's usual rebuff to 'Get back to work'. She almost invites it, lingering too long at an empty table and ignoring a nearby customer's calls for another coffee. Granny doesn't notice. She's sitting with Marco in one of the corner booths, squinting at him affectionately over the rims of her spectacles. There is a softness in her eyes Ruby hasn't seen before, and Marco's bashful grin makes him seem years younger. Ruby loiters for a few more moments, trying to draw Granny's attention, but gives up when Granny leans closer to Marco and brushes her fingers over the blush warming Marco's smile-wrinkled cheeks.

"Get back to work" Ruby whispers to herself.

"Hey Rubes!" Ruby's heart flutters hopefully when Emma shoots her a cheeky smile and waves her over to their table. She's not invisible. People do care. Not everybody has been too blinded by their happy ending to notice that she didn't get hers. A soft smile blooms on her lips and she walks over. She greets Neal, but he doesn't hear. He reminds Ruby of a shar-pei puppy - face all wrinkled with happiness as he gazes at Emma. Ruby smirks and leans against the backrest of Emma's chair.

"Hey, Em." Ruby greets warmly.

"Can we get two more shots? Thanks, Rubes." Emma orders dismissively, sliding the empty glasses over the table towards Ruby. Ruby blinks at the glasses. She's too shocked to move. Emma finally notices her and absentmindedly pats Ruby's arm.

"Oh, hey. It's ok." Ruby looks up when Emma speaks, grateful that Emma has finally noticed something is wrong. "If you're out of whisky any spirits will do. Thanks Rubes." Emma turns back to Neal and chuckles at his puppy-eyed expression. They stare into each other's eyes grinning like two teenagers on their first date.

The glasses remain untouched on the table. Ruby finds her way back to the counter. Her fingers brush against the worn surface of the counter she has wiped down a thousand times, day after day, cleaning up after everyone. That's all she is to them. Sad, lost eyes drift from table to table. From Happy Ending to Happy Ending. Her eyes finally come to rest on the occupants of the last table in the corner. Roland is making a mess of the diner table, crayons marking everything but the sheet of paper he is meant to be drawing on. Robin ruffles his hair and chuckles at his son, reaching out to take Regina's hand. Regina is glowing. Ruby can't think of any other way to describe her. Staring down at Roland with unfiltered affection, hand lovingly cradled in Robin's, Regina is glowing with happiness. It is the most breathtaking thing Ruby has ever seen.

Ruby's heart constricts inside her chest and for a moment she finds it hard to breathe. It's too much. She is suffocating in all the happiness around her. The curse is broken; the savior has brought back all the happy endings. All except one. Because the Savior can't bring back Ruby's happy ending. Even the Savior can't bring people back from the dead.

Peter.

A sob wrenches through Ruby. Ruby doesn't realize she's running out of the diner until she hears someone calling after her. She doesn't see the soft look in dark eyes as they follow her until she disappears into the forest. All she sees is Peter's mangled corpse, and his blood all over her.

Oh, Peter.

She continues running as the tears fall steadily and the sobs make it harder to breathe. She doesn't realize close she is to the town line until she almost crosses it only to quickly stop and fall to her knees close by the line. She continues to sit there feeling stupid for hoping at least one person would have followed her. Staring at the town line and beyond it she begins to think. Maybe if she crosses and forgets who she is she would be happier, nobody would miss her anyways they all have their own happy endings.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Regina smiles lovingly at Robin as he grabs her hand, she couldn't believe she was getting a happy ending after all. The evil queen that everyone once hated had her son back, a man to love, and friends again. She is broken from her happiness when Ruby the waitress/werewolf sobs catching everyone's attention before rushing out of the diner still crying. Standing up Regina runs after her.

"Ruby!" Yelling after the brunette Regina continues to watch sadly as Ruby runs into the forest.

Everyone at the diner just continued watching as Ruby ran off suddenly feeling saddened. Snow glances at Charming her eyes filling with tears; she didn't know what to do. Charming just gives her a reassuring smile and kisses her hand. Emma watched after her friend feeling terrible she's the Savior and she didn't even notice the sadness in the usually optimistic brunette, Neal just kissed her cheek with a mumbled 'She'll be fine'. Belle watched the girl who had been nice to her when the curse first broke; she couldn't believe she had been so caught up with Rumple she didn't notice the sadness in Ruby. Rumple had no idea what to do watching Ruby the normally composed wolf run. Granny got up to go after her granddaughter but thought better of it and just sat back down hugging Marco. Nobody even bothered to go after Ruby; they were all to filled with guilt to chase after her.

"I um I think Rumple and I will be heading home." Belle said softly before taking Rumple's hand and leaving.

Everyone else slowly followed as Granny closed up the diner; freezing as they all heard a broken howl off in the distance.

Regina didn't know why but her heart broke at the sound; sure the wolf had been there for her before and even helped her once or twice but that's all. She suddenly stopped when she realized where the sound had come from. Ruby was at the town line!

"She's at the town line." She whispered more to herself than the others although they all heard.

Nobody moved upon this revelation, not even Mulan or Aurora who had also come to Storybrooke following Neal and had become friends with the waitress.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Ruby looked up at the moon before taking off her cloak, she always thought better when in wolf form. As soon as the cloak hit the ground Ruby turned into her huge black wolf. It was suddenly then that she realized that she wanted to leave Storybrooke but she would wait until the next night. She wanted to at least tell everyone goodbye. She continued to stare at the moon and sat still before letting out a loud and broken howl and taking off in a run through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**Chapter Two- Crossing the Line.**

After switching back from her wolf form, Ruby changes into an outfit that is all to revealing before heading off to the Rabbit Hole. Once there she realizes the diner isn't the only place people are celebrating their happy endings. Walking up to the bar she asks for some vodka soda before drinking it. She knows Peter wouldn't want her to be sad but she wishes he was there to talk to. How do you pretend like you don't miss the love of your life? It's way past three in the morning before she heads back to the Inn. Sneaking up to her room she goes to sleep with only one thought crossing her mind. _'Tomorrow night I will cross the line.'_

Granny sits on the couch to Ruby's and her apartment talking to Marco when Ruby comes home. Watching as her granddaughter drunkenly walks into the bedroom before slamming the door.

"I just don't understand Marco. What is going on with her?" Granny asks looking up at her love for an explanation.

Marco looks back at her sadly, "Eugenia, think about it like this. Everyone around her is getting their happy endings but she isn't because the man she loves is dead."

Granny closes her eyes in sadness, "I can't believe I forgot about that! I'm so stupid. My grandbaby needs me and I'm so busy worrying about my own happy ending to realize she is breaking."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Regina sits at her kitchen table drinking her wine as she waits for Robin to come back in after putting Roland in Henry's bed. Having watched the waitress run off and then hearing the broken howl as they all headed home she begins to think about her past. The countless people she had killed all because of _Snow Freaking White_, her inability to keep a secret ruined Regina's life. Daniel poor Daniel the stable boy that showed Regina how to love. Why did her mother have to rip his heart out? Tears fill her eyes but she does not allow them to fall. Love is weakness and weakness means losing.

"You okay darling?" Robin asks upon entering the kitchen and seeing Regina staring off into space.

Looking towards Robin she fakes a smile, "Perfectly fine dear. Just wondering what happened to Ruby that upset her so much."

"Ruby is the waitress that turns into a wolf correct?" He asks walking closer to Regina.

"Yes. Yes she is. Why do you know something?" Regina says wearily of her lover.

Sitting down Robin looks at the woman he believes is his true love, the love in his eyes shining brightly. He never thought he would love anyone after Marian.

"Yes, she is the girl who didn't know she was a wolf until the night she ate her boyfriend. She then killed her mother to protect Snow White from death."

Regina gasps in shock the tears filling her eyes again. That poor girl, she didn't know what she was and killed her own boyfriend. That means she lost her true love to death and will no longer have anyone to love. Not like Regina herself who lost Daniel because of her mother and now has Robin.

"Love, she will be fine tomorrow." Robin whispers before kissing Regina quickly distracting her.

The rest of the night was filled with everyone with a true love/happy ending getting reacquainted with their lover's body. All except Ruby who was now passed out in her bed from all of the alcohol.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Waking up the next morning was difficult for Ruby; her head was pounding from all of the alcohol and crying she did last night. Suddenly she remembers the reason for her crying and tears well up in her eyes once again. Getting up she throws on her usual outfit for the day; black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a red and black checkered button up. Walking over to her desk she grabs a few pieces of paper and envelopes before sitting down and writing letters to certain people. After she's done she looks at the envelopes on her desk; Granny, Snow and Charming, Emma, Henry, Belle, and Regina. Quickly picking up the notes she grabs a red jacket before rushing out the door.

She heads towards Granny's diner first knowing they might all be there for her to give the letter to. Upon entering she stops looking at Granny, Snow, and Charming who are staring at her. Quickly she walks over and hands them their letters before running out and heading to the library. She gives Belle her letter without saying a word and then heads off to the sheriff station handing Emma her letter. Only two more letters left to give out; Henry and Regina. Heading to the school she sees Henry at his usual table and cautiously walks over handing him his letter. Finally she heads to the Mayor's place and knocks on the door; freezing when Robin opens it instead of the brunette Ruby has fallen for.

"Ruby? May I help you?" Robin asks softly so not to frighten the girl.

"I-is Regina home?" She mumbles looking down.

"Yes, hang on darling. REGINA!" Robin yells up the stairs causing the usually calm and collected mayor to run down the stairs.

"What is it? Is Henry hurt?" Regina asks nervously before seeing Ruby at the door.

Ruby smiles sadly before handing her the letter and starting to leave, Regina goes to grab her hand but Robin stops her saying to give Ruby some space. Ruby quickly runs off only to pause when she sees all the people she had given notes before Regina looking at her from where they each are on the street. Realizing they must have read the letters she quickly takes off into the forest without glancing back.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Looking up at the sound of somebody entering the diner Granny stops her conversation with Snow and Charming to see her granddaughter standing at the door. She goes to say something only for Ruby to hand her and Snow an envelope each with their names on it. Then Ruby is gone.

**Granny,**

**I know it seems like I am being stupid but I can't stay in Storybrooke much longer. It hurts far too much seeing everyone around me getting their happy endings. I love you so much but you are happy with Marco. Tonight at midnight I will be crossing the town line. Before then I have some thinking to do so I will be out running. Peter was the love of my life and without him it isn't worth living everyday with the memories of what I did. I thought I was falling for Regina, yes I know she is the Evil Queen, but she means the world to me. She has Robin now, just please make sure nothing bad happens to her.**

**Love,**

**Red/Ruby**

Granny covers her mouth to stop her tears which prompts Snow and Charming to open their letters.

**Snow and Charming,**

**Hey guys, I'm so happy you found each other again. Your love will always be the strongest love in all our lands, Congratulations on the baby Snow. I know you were going to tell me at some point or at least I hope you were. Anyways I won't be in Storybrooke much longer so I just wanted to say goodbye. Snow you have a huge heart and I thank my lucky stars every day that I had found you in the chicken coop. I also thank them because when I found out about my wolf you were there for me and didn't run. I will always love you my dear sister. I'm sorry it had to end like this. Charming, take care of Granny, Snow, and your babies. While Snow and Emma were stuck in the Enchanted Forest we became close and I am glad because now I have a brother that I always wanted. I just wanted to let you guys know that tonight at midnight I will be crossing the town line and forgetting everything. Thank you for always being there for me.**

**Love,**

**Red/Ruby**

The whole time Snow was reading tears were falling down her face; her heart felt broken upon realizing she was losing her best friend. Charming wrapped his arms around Snow his own tears falling as they both looked at Granny.

"I am not going to lose my Grandbaby!" Granny says before deciding she is going to go outside and watch for Ruby.

Snow and Charming follow after her and watch as Emma, Henry, and Belle stand on different parts of the street before they see Ruby who pauses before running off into the woods.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Belle was walking around the library joyously; Rumple had told her about his plan to re-new their vows in front of the whole town. Placing books on the correct places on the shelves she continues to bounce around. She also had news to tell Rumple tonight. As she begins to think about her news excitedly the door to the library opens and she sees Ruby.

"Rubes! I have amazing news to tell Rumple tonight!" She says excitedly only to receive a small smile and then a letter.

She then watches in confusion as Ruby walks out of the library before looking down at the letter in her hand; opening it she begins to read.

**Belle,**

**Sweet sweet Belle, when the curse first broke we became the best of friends. Then your dad kidnapped you and tried to send you over the town line. Rumple, Charming, and I stopped him. Then you were shot and lost your memories becoming Lacey but we still became friends. My favorite is when you became the mayor while the others were in Neverland. The only thing is over time I realized everyone was getting their happy endings; even the woman who locked you away for twenty eight years. Anyways what I am trying to say is you will always be my friend but I cannot stay here in Storybrooke. I am leaving, tonight at midnight I will cross the line. I'm sorry and congratulations on the miniature Rumple that will be running around. **

**Love,**

**Red/Ruby**

Belle breaks down into sobs before rushing outside to see Granny, Snow, Charming, Emma, and Henry all standing on different parts of the street. She looks down the road and sees Ruby who pauses staring at each person before running off into the forest.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Sitting at the desk in the Sheriff station Emma begins to work on completing the paperwork, Neal had kept her up most of the night but that was perfectly okay with her. She did notice however that Hook was flirting with Tinkerbelle of all the people he could have been flirting with. His smile was bright and it caused her heart to clench painfully but she was happy that he was moving on. She looks up when the door opens and smiles softly at Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, I'm so sorry about last night." Emma says standing up to hug the brunette who just hands her an envelope before walking out.

Emma watches her leave in confusion before looking down at the envelope in her hand, deciding to open it she begins to read.

**Emma,**

**Before the curse broke you and I were becoming friends and I couldn't be happier to know that even though Snow didn't raise you. You have grown to be an amazing woman. Last night everyone was just happy to be back with their loved ones and you had gotten your happy ending. I am proud of you Emma, but I think it is time that I leave Storybrooke for good. I will miss everyone dearly but I just can't stay here anymore. I am crossing the town line tonight at midnight. Don't worry about me though, live your life and be happy.**

**Love,**

**Red/Ruby**

Dropping the letter Emma runs outside to see Granny, Snow, Charming, Belle, and Henry standing on opposite sides of the street before she notices Ruby who stops and stares at them for a minute before running off into the woods.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Henry gets ready for school before saying goodbye to Emma, he usually stays with Regina on weekends now but sometimes they alternate. Arriving to school he sits at his usual table outside, having come to school early he just sits and begins reading the Once Upon A Time book again.

"Hey Hen." Ruby says softly upon arriving.

"Hi Ruby!" He says excitedly jumping up to hug the waitress.

"I only stopped by to give you this and then a big hug." Ruby says before handing Henry the envelope and hugging him. She then takes off in the direction of Regina's house.

Henry watches her leave in confusion before looking down at the envelope and opening it.

**Henry,**

**Hey, I've known you for eleven years and it seems every time I think you are done growing you just grow more. I know how you love to have desert for lunch so if you drop by the Diner at around lunch time a special lunch will be made for you and you hot chocolate with whipped cream and extra cinnamon. Look Henry you're an awesome kid and I loved getting to watch you grow up into the fine young man you are today, but I'm leaving Storybrooke. You will be fine without me there because you have your entire family back together. I'm going to miss you Hen.**

**Love,**

**Red/Ruby**

Staring at the letter in shock Henry runs in the direction Ruby had gone stopping when he sees Granny, Snow, Charming, Belle, and Emma. Suddenly he sees Ruby stop and stare at everyone before she runs off into the forest.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Waking up Regina smiles and leans over kissing Robin softly before getting out of bed and taking a quick shower. Dressing in her usual Black work pants and silk blouse she begins putting her make up on when there is a knock on the door.

"Robin dear can you get that?" She calls out to the bedroom, smiling when she hears shuffling before hearing him walk down the stairs.

Finishing up her make-up and then putting her heels on she heads into the bedroom to grab her phone.

"REGINA!" She stops when she hears Robin yelling up the stairs to her causing her to quickly run down the stairs.

"What is it? Is Henry hurt?" Regina asks nervously before seeing Ruby at the door.

Ruby smiles sadly before handing her the letter and starting to leave, Regina goes to grab her hand but Robin stops her saying to give Ruby some space.

"Robin, can you please leave? I want to read this in privacy." The mayor asks softly garnering a nod as Robin heads upstairs and gets Roland before heading home.

As soon as Robin is gone she sits down and opens the letter.

**Regina,**

**You know the funny thing is you tried to kill my best friend for years and then cast a curse on the entire enchanted forest. Yet somehow I still forgive you, I think it's because in the twenty eight years I knew you as just Regina I couldn't get past how different you were when the curse broke. Looking around the diner last night I realized that everyone had their happy endings everyone except me. I know I'm probably going to make a full out of myself, but Regina I can't stand to see you happy with him. Not because of what you did, but because of these feelings, feelings I have for you. I know I sound stupid but Regina I am in love with you. Even though I already had my true love I can't stop loving you. You mean everything to me, but I can't stay here and watch as everyone around me is getting their happy ending and as long as you are with him. So I have decided to cross the line and forget everything. Tonight at midnight will be the last time I remember everything because as soon as the clock strikes midnight I'm crossing the line. Goodbye Regina, just know that I love you.**

**Love,**

**Red/Ruby**

"She loves me." Regina whispers brokenly as the tears fall down her face. Standing up she grabs her jacket and rushes outside just in time to see Ruby run into the forest. Seeing Granny, Snow, Charming, Belle, Emma, and Henry she rushes to the center of the street to meet up with them.

"We have to stop her!" She yells as she reaches them.

Everyone nods in agreement before Granny steps forward.

"We need to get the whole town involved so we can find her. She is a wolf she will do whatever it takes to get away from everyone." Granny says causing everyone to agree and quickly call a town meeting at Granny's.

When everyone arrives at the diner they see the saddened looking group.

"What is going on dearies?" Rumple asks as he walks over to his wife.

"Now that everyone is here we can say," Standing up Granny catches everyone's attention, "We have called this meeting today because my granddaughter Red or as most know her now as Ruby has decided to run off. She wrote a note claiming that she will be crossing the town line tonight. After giving the people she wanted to notes she ran off into the forest. We have to work together to find her."

The entire town cheers their agreement before they all take off into the forest to find Ruby.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Ruby continues to run through the forest taking multiple different routes hoping that nobody will find her before she can cross the line. She continues to run until it gets darker and she checks her phone to see the time; ten minutes until midnight. She runs quickly towards the town line and stands in front of it staring off into the distance.

"Ruby, please don't do this." A voice says from behind her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**This was a longer chapter let me know who you think should find Ruby before she crosses the line. One with the most votes will be the one to find her.**

**Regina **

**Emma**

**Snow**

**Rumple**

**Charming**

**Robin**

**Hook**

**Henry**

**Granny**

**Belle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**Chapter Three- Ruby!**

Everyone at the diner went off to find Ruby each person going their own way. Regina continues flashing to certain places she thinks Ruby would be. As everyone looks throughout the entire forest it begins to get dark. They all message each other agreeing to meet up near the town line. Being the first one there Regina notices someone standing in front of the line. Her heart hammering in her chest she walks forward and stands behind the person realizing it is Ruby.

"Ruby, please don't do this." She breathes out.

Ruby very slowly turns around her heart instantly beating faster in her chest. Upon seeing Regina she feels like her heart is going to explode.

"R-Regina, you can't stop me from crossing the line. I need to forget." She whispers brokenly staring at the woman before her.

Regina walks closer to Ruby looking into her dark green eyes; "Why do you need to forget? Ruby everyone loves you and would miss you."

"NO! That is where you are wrong! Ever since the curse broke I've become invisible to everyone! I can't stay here anymore and if you read the letter you know the reason why!" She cries trying to back away from Regina only for Regina to grab onto her waist and hold her still.

"That's not true! You were never invisible to us!" A voice is heard from behind Regina.

Turning around they see the others behind them Robin looking at them in confusion. Granny having been the one to talk walks closer followed by Snow, Charming, Belle, Rumple, Emma, Neal, and Hook.

"Rubes everyone will miss you if you walk over that line." Emma says as they all stop behind Regina.

"I can't do this! I can't sit here and watch the one I love be with someone else! I can't forget the pain I feel inside knowing I killed Peter! I can't take this!" Ruby yells struggling against the hold Regina has around her.

Everyone else watches on with tears in their eyes at the pain evident in Ruby's voice. Ruby continues to struggle in Regina's arms pulling them even closer to the town line. Her once slow tears turning into full on sobbing.

"Please.. Please let me go… Regina.. Please.. I need to do this!" She cries staring up into the brown eyes of the woman she loves.

Tears spilling down her cheeks as she stares into Ruby's eyes Regina finally finds her voice, "I'm not losing you! "

"Ruby please don't do this! We all love you so much." Snow cries as she steps closer to her best friend.

"I can't stay here! The love I feel for you is too great and seeing you with HIM! It just hurts too much! Please let me go! I promise you won't miss me!" Ruby cries struggling even harder shocked at how strong Regina is.

"YOU LOVE HER!?" Robin yells from behind the group as he storms forward angrily only to be caught by Neal and Hook.

Ruby just breaks down even more and finally manages to push Regina off. "You have to let me do this! I am not going to ruin everyone's happy endings because of my feelings!"

Emma surges forward and grabs onto Ruby before she can get to close to the town line. The sudden movement, causing everyone to gasp in shock and worry. Snow didn't know what to do her best friend wanted to leave them. The tears that were starting to slow began again as each and every memory of what Red and she had been through passed through her mind. Emma held on as well as she could to the struggling Ruby. Robin struggled against Neal and Hook trying to get to Ruby for saying she loved his woman.

"You aren't ruining anyone's happy ending but yours!" Belle yells stepping forward.

"You don't understand! If I act on my feelings it would ruin Robin and Regina's true love!" The brunette shouts as she continues to struggle against Emma.

"Now dearie you don't honestly believe you would be ruining anything do you? This is about something else. Something you are afraid of." Rumple says while stepping up behind his wife.

"Red think about this. If you cross that line you will forget everyone who has ever cared about you. Sure you might remember us but only as our cursed selves. If you leave this town and you suddenly remember who you are then what happens when you turn and have nobody to help you. You can't leave; you need us just like we all need you." Charming says holding onto his wife as she cries.

Ruby stops struggling and looks at them all brokenly as she feels like her heart is completely broken. Regina doesn't know what to do feeling restless because the wolf/waitress is still broken. Granny steps forward and looks her granddaughter in the eyes.

"I may have Marco my sweet grandbaby but I will always need you in my life. You are my second chance at being a good mother. Please don't give up on me as well." She says softly yet stern.

Ruby just stares at her grandmother not knowing how to react before she starts struggling in Emma's hold again.

"Just let me go!" She shouts fighting even harder against Emma/

Regina pulls Ruby out of Emma's hold and pulls her into a passionate kiss a bright light passes through them; the kiss of true love. Ruby gasped into the kiss her arms wrapping around Regina's neck as she returns the kiss just as if not more passionately. Everyone else watches on in shock as the kiss continues. Once they pull away Regina looks Ruby in the eyes.

"Stay. I love you and I can tell from that kiss that we are meant to be together." She whispers breathlessly.

Ruby just nods breathlessly before kissing Regina again her heart rate speeding up with every touch of their lips. Everyone around them is either cheering or smiling at the exchange. All except for one person, Robin angrily pushes Neal and Hook off of him rushing towards Ruby who is quick enough to pull back from Regina before she gets punched. Everyone watches her as if she is in slow motion before she falls over the other side of the town line.

"RUBY!" A few people shout including Regina as she begins to cry.

"RED!" Granny, Snow, and Charming shout staring at the girl who lays over the line.

Only three people are able to cross the line without forgetting who they are; Emma, Henry, and Neal. Emma runs over to Ruby and helps her stand. Ruby stands and looks at Granny, Snow, and Charming in confusion.

"Okay. I know I wear a lot of the color red but that's not my name." She says before looking at everyone as they all begin to cry.

Regina feels as if her whole world has come crashing down as she stares at her actual true love. She then turns angrily towards Robin the Evil Queen in her deciding to come out and play.

"YOU! You did this!" She yells stalking towards him angrily as he begins to back away only to bump into Hook and Neal who are also angry.

"Who died? What's going on? Granny?" Ruby asks looking at her grandmother in confusion as Emma brings her back over the line.

Belle sobs into Rumple's chest just like Snow is doing to Charming. Mulan and Aurora watch unsure of how to react; if crossing the line cause her to forget who Red is that means she will have forgotten who they are. Granny turns away sadly before glaring at Robin who is trying to keep from being killed by the evil queen. Suddenly everyone stops moving as a scream comes from Ruby who grabs her head in pain. The pain doesn't seem to be going away and she suddenly falls to the ground hitting her head on the cement causing her head to bleed.

"RUBY!" Everyone yells out in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**Chapter Four- You did this!**

For all of a second everyone stared at the unconscious form of Ruby before the commotion picked back up. Rumple known for being the Dark One was angered by the thief; walking around his wife who rushes off in the direction of the unconscious wolf girl he very calmly walks towards Robin. His calmness a show of warning, Rumple is only ever this calm when he is pissed off. Regina was shaking from anger before she runs over to her unconscious girlfriend? She knew they were true loves but with all that has happened were they ever going to be together?

"Maybe if you kiss her she will wake up and get her memories back?" Emma suggests looking at the angered woman.

"Rumple says he tried that with me but it did not work. " Belle says as she walks up to them along with Snow.

Regina looks at them not knowing what to do, should she kiss Ruby and risk her being upset? Or should she find another way? As soon as she thinks that Dr. Whale runs up and starts checking her head.

Rumple glares at the thief as he finally stops in front of him, "You stupid little coward. Just because you find out a woman is not meant to be with you does not mean you hit the person she is mean to be with." He growls out gripping his cane tightly in his hand.

Robin goes to step towards Rumple angrily only to be pushed back by Neal that is when he notices who all is standing in front of him; Neal, Rumple, Hook, and Charming. "Look man this is none of your business the bitch had it coming to her. She wanted to forget everything and now she has."

Hook suddenly punches Robin knocking him to the ground before being held back by Neal and Charming as Rumple steps forward pushing his cane down against Robin's chest.

"Now dearie that is a very sweet and caring woman you are talking about. Not to forget she is friends with my wife and has become family to me. What you have done has hurt everyone here and you are lucky you have a little boy or you would be dead right now." Towards the end of his speech he pushes the cane roughly into Robin's chest once more before turning and walking over towards the group gathered around Ruby.

As soon as Robin goes to stand up he is shoved back down to the ground this time by Charming who is glaring down at him.

"If I ever see you near Ruby or any of those women standing near her, I will not hesitate to toss you over the line." He says angrily before walking off to Snow.

Neal bends down and looks Robin in the eyes, "You hurt my little sister one more fucking time and you are dead! Do you understand me asshole." He growls out kicking Robin in the side before walking over and standing protectively by Emma. He was pissed because Ruby had become like a little sister to him and he would not tolerate a man hitting on women the way Robin was.

Thinking he is safe to get up finally Robin goes to stand only to be knocked down one final time by Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook.

"Listen here mate! That woman you hurt won't remember half of us because we weren't sent here during the curse! She became a best friend to me and I will not tolerate selfish pricks like you to ruin her life! When she remembers you will apologize or I shall kill you!" Hook growls out before stomping off towards the group gathered around Ruby.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Victor Whale checks over Ruby noting that there is a slight chance that she will have a concussion, this makes him decide that they should probably take her to the hospital. He would have to ask Regina and Granny before doing anything. Standing up he takes a deep breath that Robin guy will pay for hurting the woman who once stopped him from jumping off the bridge. Turning towards all of the people who were staring at him expectantly he focused more on Regina and Granny.

"I believe she may have a concussion so I would like to take her to the hospital to monitor her. It does not seem she will be waking up any time soon so it is up to you ladies on what I do." He says honestly.

Regina's eyes flash with an emotion most people haven't seen recently since they all returned safely from Neverland; Fury. "That incompetent idiot will pay for what he has done to my true love. Eugenia, I think she should be taken to the hospital to be watched after."

Granny nods in agreement before turning back to Whale, "You take care of my grandbaby. I will be by tomorrow to see her. Regina keep me updated and please don't break her heart, we shall find a way to get her memories back." She says turning back to Regina before walking off with Marco.

"I still think you should try kissing her." Emma states in her usual blonde fashion causing Regina to smile sadly.

Bending down so she is by Ruby's face Regina gently kisses the unconscious brunette; pulling away when nothing happens she closes her eyes. She had just gotten her true love and has now lost her because of that thief. Standing up she shoves past the others and stomps over to Robin lifting him in the air with her magic.

"YOU! You did this! I can't believe you! You aren't the man I once believed you to be, if it wasn't for Roland needing a father I would have your heart!" She growls using her magic to strangle the struggling thief.

Belle turns into Rumple burying her face as she cries knowing that Ruby wouldn't remember her because they only met after the curse was broken. Aurora and Mulan held onto each other sadly looking down at their friend who would not remember them, their hearts breaking at the thought. Emma sighed and looked over at Henry, he hadn't said anything so far but she could tell he needed her and Neal; grabbing Neal's hand she pulls him over to their son before they hug him. Charming holds onto Snow running his hand up and down her back. Everyone looks up when they hear Regina, Hook stepping forward to stop her only to be thrown back and into Tinkerbelle by Regina. Rumple lets go of Ruby and uses his magic to stop Regina causing Robin to drop to the ground.

"Regina, come here now. Ruby needs you even if she does not remember you right now. She will in time, maybe I can make another potion like what I gave Belle when she was Lacey." He says in a tone only reserved for Belle as he walks towards the livid brunette.

Regina turns to him shaking before breaking down in tears as he gets close enough to hug her. Whale has his men already lifting Ruby onto a stretcher and into an ambulance that had arrived during all of the commotion.

"I-I just got her Rumple! I can't lose her now." Regina cries hugging the man who taught her how to use magic.

"I know dearie but we will get her back. I will not let either of you be harmed ever again. We will fix this and you will have your true love back." Rumple says in a tone of voice that means no arguments.

Belle walks forward and smiles softly when Regina looks her way, "They are loading her into the ambulance if you want to go with her."

"Thank you." Regina replies her voice raspy from crying; she hugs Belle before rushing off and getting into the ambulance.

Snow pulls back from Charming wiping her eyes before looking at her family with sad eyes; seeing Emma and Neal trying to comfort Henry as he cries over Ruby. That boy really believed Ruby to be an awesome older sister even though they weren't really related. Looking up at Charming she smiles sadly letting him know she is alright. Belle hugs her husband trying to think if she should tell him the news with everything that has just happened. She continues to think about it as Rumple runs his hands up and down her back.

"What is it that you're thinking dearie?" He asks noticing the way his wife his clutching his shirt.

Belle blushes before deciding to tell him, "Rumple, you know I love you so so much. I have some amazing news but I'm afraid of how you will react. I know you just got Bae back its just well. Rumple I am pregnant." She rushes out.

Rumple feels as if his heart has just exploded, Belle his beautiful wife is pregnant. He will have a second chance with his another child, his mouth turn upward into a megawatt smile as he pulls back enough to look Belle in the eyes. Reaching down he lays a hand on her stomach, "I'm going to be a father." He whispers breathlessly feeling happier at the news.

Belle nods and lets out a slight sob before kissing Rumple passionately. After pulling away they walk over and share the news with everyone else getting hugs and congratulations from everyone before they all decide to go home. Hook finally getting a chance to be alone with Tinkerbelle so they can talk.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

After arriving at the hospital Ruby is rushed to a room where Dr. Whale works his medical magic by putting stitches where they are needed and hooking her up to some morphine. After he is done he leaves allowing Regina into the room. Upon entering Regina almost breaks down again at the sight of her love looking so small in the hospital bed. Walking over she sits down next to the bed and grabs Ruby's hand.

"Ruby, I know you won't remember the kiss since you were pushed over the line. I love you Ruby and I will find a way to bring back your real memories, we will get our happy ending. If you want to in the future maybe we will have a few children for Henry to have siblings, we can even get married. But, baby I need you to remember, I don't know if I will be able to survive knowing you don't remember our kiss before that imbecile punched you. I love you Ruby 'Red' Lucas, you are it for me and I will do everything in my power to show you that." Regina whispers leaning forward to kiss Ruby once again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sitting back down Regina watches Ruby quietly until she drifts off to sleep with her head lying on the mattress. A few hours later Ruby opens her eyes in confusion as to why the Mayor would be holding her hand and looking like she has been crying. Moving slightly she winces at the pain in her head, reaching up to touch where the stitches are. She remembers hearing something while she was out but she believes it was a dream. Did the Mayor really say she loved her? What was that slight pressure on her lips? Moving a little more she reaches out to shake Regina's shoulder. Regina jumps up and stares at the brunette in shock her eyes widening.

"Madame Mayor, why am I in the hospital and not to be mean or anything but why are you here with me?" Ruby asks cautiously not wanting to anger Regina.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Regina asks worriedly.

Ruby shakes her head the confusion showing even more before she smiles flirtatiously at Dr. Whale as he enters to look at Ruby's vitals. "Well hello their handsome, what do you say about letting me out of here and maybe taking me home?" She asks not seeing the crestfallen look on Regina's face.

Guess Red is really gone; Ruby's flirtatious side proves that much. The biting of her lip and the way her eyes seem to be filled with lust. This all causes Regina's heart to crack even more, she has really lost her true love. Fighting against the tears that want to fill her eyes Regina messages everyone the news on Ruby.

"Sorry Ruby but I am only here to make sure you're vitals are okay. I think you should be able to leave tomorrow." Whale says before leaving the room.

"Oh poo. Maybe I can go to the club tomorrow night and meet someone. It's not like I'm taken or anything." Ruby replies before laying back down and closing her eyes falling asleep once again.

Regina finally allows herself to cry once more before seeing a text from Robin of all people.

_Robin- I'm really sorry Regina if I could take everything I did back I would._

_Regina- You. Did. This.._

Closing her phone after responding Regina falls asleep with a nightmare of Ruby never remembering lingering in the back of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**Chapter Five- Red Dress.**

Ruby woke up in the hospital the next morning and saw the Mayor still sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep, truth be told Ruby had a bit of a crush on the Mayor because her bossiness was just plain sexy. Moving in a way to sit up Ruby groans as her head begins to hurt. What happened last night? Why doesn't she remember anything about yesterday and why in the hell did her head hurt so much? Reaching over she shakes Regina's shoulder again, this causes Regina to jump awake and look at Ruby before smiling softly.

"Morning dear. How are you feeling?" Regina asks sitting up better and looking at Ruby fully.

"My head like really hurts. What happened to me last night? Why can't I remember anything about yesterday?" Ruby asks in confusion looking into Regina's eyes unknowingly causing Regina's heart beat to speed up.

Crap, how do you tell the girl she was pushed over the town line and forgot who she is? Great, time to make up a lie about what happened. Cursed Ruby loved to go to the Rabbit Hole, so maybe she was dancing on top of a bar or something and fell. Ugh, this is the hardest thing to have to do, and Regina thought casting a curse was hard.

"Well… Dear you um… You went out to the Rabbit Hole last night and I guess you were extremely drunk that you were dancing on top of the bar… Then you slipped off of the bar and hit your head on the ground?" Regina says hoping it is convincing enough.

Ruby stares at the Mayor for a few minutes, how would she know what Ruby did the night before? This is so confusing and Ruby's head was pounding. Reaching up Ruby grabs her head and looks at Regina her eyes showing something that Ruby couldn't quite read. Was that love and concern in the Mayor's eyes? Damn she really must have hit her head hard if she is seeing that in the Mayor's eyes.

"My head is pounding Madame Mayor." Ruby whispers wincing as she holds her head before deciding to lay back down.

Regina quickly stands up and leans over to check Ruby's head, forgetting that this isn't how she used to act around Ruby. Looking into the brunette's eyes Regina gulps feeling herself becoming overwhelmed with emotions. Without thinking she leans down and kisses Ruby passionately, her heart skipping a beat as Ruby kisses her back. Ruby was shocked but as soon as the Mayor's lips touched hers she was quick to kiss back. Wow, her lips were so soft and she tasted like apples. Leaning up into Regina, Ruby deepens the kiss and slips her tongue into Regina's mouth swirling it with Regina's and moaning at the taste of apples. Wrapping her arms around Regina's neck Ruby pulls the Mayor down onto the hospital bed on top of her and grins into the kiss when Regina moaned.

This was the best kiss Regina has ever had and her feelings were going all over the place, she was kissing her true love; her true love who didn't remember they were true loves. Suddenly Regina pulls back her eyes wide and panting as she stared down at the brunette underneath her. Ruby stares up into the Mayor's eyes confused as to why she broke the kiss, shrugging she leans up and kisses Regina again holding the back of her neck so she can't break the kiss. Both women moan as the kiss quickly deepens, Regina rocking her hips down against Ruby who in turn rocks her hips up into Regina.

Suddenly the door opens and the sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering breaks them out of their kiss and they both glance towards the door where they see; Emma. Great, of all the people to walk in it has to be the daughter of _Snow Freaking White._

"Um… I just came to check on you Rubes. But I see you are busy so I will come back later. Regina, can I talk to you in the hall really quick." Emma says before turning and leaving the room waiting for Regina.

Regina sighs and climbs off of Ruby before following Emma into the hallway trying to fight off the feelings of guilt.

"Look, I get it you love her. But Regina that isn't the same Ruby as before. When she crossed that line she stopped being your true love and just became Ruby Lucas." Emma says seeing the look on her son's adopted mother.

"Do you think I don't know this!? I didn't even mean for the kiss to happen and honestly I tried to stop the kiss but she pulled me into another one. I love her Emma and I will do whatever it takes to be with her, even if that means being with her cursed personality." Regina replies trying to fight back her tears.

Emma sighs and pulls Regina into a tight hug before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. "Just promise me you will be careful? I don't want you to get hurt contrary to popular belief I actually care about you."

With that said Emma walks off leaving the hospital, heading back to the sheriff station trying to get what she had just seen out of her head. Regina turns and walks back into the hospital room after a few minutes of staring after Emma. Walking in she sees Ruby staring at her, this causes her to smile softly and walk over to Ruby.

"Hi." She whispers softly upon reaching Ruby.

"Hi there… So wanna continue making out?" Ruby asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Regina just laughs softly before kissing Ruby once again.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Emma walked into the sheriff station and glared at the one person she was not in the mood to see at the moment. Neal smiled softly and stepped towards her only for her to back away from him.

"Come on Em I said I was sorry!" Neal whined staring at his angry girlfriend.

"You don't call another woman's name out while we are having sex! And then think apologizing will make it any better!" She shouts pushing past her stupid boyfriend.

Neal sighed and ran a hand across his face, he really didn't mean to call Ruby's name out during sex it's just he was really worried about her. He wasn't even thinking about her while he and Emma were having sex! Following after Emma he grabs her arms and turns her to face him.

"Babe please listen to me. I didn't mean to call out her name. I was just so worried about her and then we were having sex and I guess in the back of my mind I was still worrying about her so I called out her name. Please baby I love you and I am so sorry!" Neal says looking Emma in the eyes allowing her to try and see if he is lying.

Upon realizing Neal wasn't lying she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him roughly. Moaning into the kiss Neal pulls Emma closer and runs a hand up her side under her shirt. They continue making out until there is a loud bang of the door closing and two gasps from the doorway. Pulling away they both turn to see Snow and Charming staring at them in shock.

"Mom… Dad… Um I didn't know you were coming to the station." Emma mumbles out embarrassedly.

Snow and Charming just stare at them for a moment before shaking their heads and laughing. Snow couldn't believe that she had just walked in on her daughter making out with Neal. It was almost like Emma walking in on her and Charming. Charming laughs as well thinking the exact same thing as his wife; the expressions on their faces priceless.

"Why are you laughing!?" Emma asks embarrassedly.

"We just walked in on you two like you did on us Emma." Charming replies still laughing.

They all continue laughing before heading off to the diner for lunch. Granny smiles softly at them before continuing her job while Rumple and Belle walk over to join them with Henry. Hook walks inside hand in hand with Tinkerbelle and a wide smile on his face as he walks over to join them, Ashley and Sean, Marco and Granny, Ariel and Eric, and finally Mulan and Aurora all join as well.

"All we are missing is Ruby and Regina." Hook says as he pulls Tink's chair out with a smile.

Everyone voices their agreement before they spend the rest of the lunch hour talking, laughing, and growing closer as one big family.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Hours later Ruby is released from the hospital with words from Dr. Whale about being more careful, Regina is taking her to the diner. They were headed to the diner for a small party that was being celebrated for Ruby getting out of the hospital, Regina had texted everyone. Looking over at Regina the waitress wonders if their kisses meant anything or not. Regina glances over as she drives towards the diner and smiles at Ruby softly before glancing back to the road. Reaching a hand over to Ruby she smiles when she feels the waitress grab her hand.

"What is it dear?" Regina asks knowing Ruby wants to ask her something.

"Did the kisses mean anything to you? I mean… Um… Well I really liked them… Did you?" Ruby asks nervously causing Regina to chuckle.

"Those kisses were magical dear… I very much enjoyed them… Did you?" Regina replies as she pulls up outside of the diner.

Ruby lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "I really enjoyed them… What does this make us?"

"It makes us whatever you want us to be dear. We can be together or we can just be friends." The Mayor replies her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Good." Ruby whispers before leaning over and kissing Regina gently before pulling back. "I want to be yours."

Regina grins and gets out of the car and walks over opening the door for Ruby. Smiling Ruby gets out and kisses Regina again before wrapping an arm around her waist. Walking into the diner Ruby stops upon seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces. Belle steps forwards followed by Neal, Mulan, Tinkerbelle, Aurora, Hook, Ariel, and Eric; they introduce themselves and the small party starts. Everyone is having an amazing time laughing, dancing (The guys moved some tables to make a small dance floor), and drinking; no alcohol because Henry was there.

Regina grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her to the dance floor just as _Red Dress by Lucy Hale and Joe Nichols. _As they dance together Regina starts to sing quietly to Ruby before Ruby sings back to her. Regina sings Lucy's parts while Ruby sings Joe's parts.

"_If I close my eyes, and imagine you are here. It'll last for a while, before you disappear. So I close my eyes, cause the only thing I fear; Is waking up one day, forgetting you were ever here." _Regina sings softly as her and Ruby sway to the song.

"_Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on, Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn. It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on" _Ruby continues with a soft smile staring into Regina's eyes.

"_And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone. It's you I remember every time I hear that song."_

"_Not a day goes by, without thinking that I see, your face in the crowd, turning away from me. So the days go by, like a recurring dream. Where every night ends with the same old memory." _Ruby twirls Regina as she sings.

All of the other couples and Henry stop whatever they are doing to watch those two dance and sing together. It was one of the most romantic things anyone had ever seen because, even though Ruby had no memory of Red she still seemed just as in love with Regina as Red was.

"_And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone. It's you I remember every time I hear that song." _Regina's smile continues to grow with every lyric, feeling as if her whole world was back together even though Red didn't fully exist she could still see her in Red's eyes.

"_Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on, Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn. It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on Dancing with your Red Dress on. I don't know the game we're playing, you and I were on to something. How did we fall apart, without asking ourselves why?"_ Pulling Regina closer her eyes filled with love.

"_Lookin' back I can't help thinkin'. That somewhere I had just stopped runnin'. I would have held you close, and never said goodbye." _ Regina means every single word her eyes slightly watery.

"_Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on, Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn. It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on"_ Smiling softly she leans closer singing in Regina's ear.

Everyone was watching them intesensly some of the girls having tears in their eyes. Henry smiled, even if Ruby was no longer Red she would always be part of their family. Rumple was wondering if he still had some of that blue elixir he gave to Lacey to bring Belle back. He would have to look in the shop.

"_And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone. It's you I remember every time I hear that song" _Regina then kisses Ruby's neck as they continue to sway together.

Emma smiled over at Neal as he sat at the table across from her with Henry. Granny held onto Marco smiling as she saw her granddaughter being happy. She would bring her grandbaby's memories back even if it killed her.

"_Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on, Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn. It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on." _ Ruby pulls back and twirls Regina, pulling her back to her as the song continues.

Hook was so glad he had finally told Tinkerbelle how he felt. He no longer had to pretend to be infatuated with Emma. Don't get him wrong Emma is gorgeous but he has always loved Tink. Looking down at Tink he smiles and kisses her cheek swaying them slightly as he stands behind her.

"_And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song, Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone. It's you I remember every time I hear that song." _Regina knew her heart was beating faster than usual but this woman in front of her caused it.

Belle walked over to Rumple and wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the song. He smile growing when he leaned forward and kissed her. She knew he would help find a way to bring Ruby back, he really was changing.

"_Dancing with your red dress on." _Ruby was mobbing closer to Regina their faces five centimeter's apart.

Charming smiled at his wife, he was glad Ruby was okay even if she didn't really remember anyone. Snow smiled back and kissed her husband lovingly before they turned back to the couple.

"_Woah." _Regina leaned in even more their lips barely touching.

Mulan looked over at her princess, she would tell her feelings one day. Today she was just going to enjoy seeing Ruby and Regina happy. Aurora smiled at Mulan, her warrior, she loved her but was afraid to admit her feelings. After losing Philip she could not bare to lose Mulan as well.

"_Dancing with your red dress on." _ Finally Ruby connected their lips passionately as the song ended.

The entire room burst into applause everyone happy for Regina and Ruby. Granny walked into the kitchen before coming back with a cake that said _'Welcome Back Rubes!'_ it was red velvet cake with vanilla icing and the words were written in red. Ruby pulled back from Regina before looking at the cake and then everyone around her.

"Thank you!" She says excitedly before hugging everyone coming back around to Regina.

Regina looked into Ruby's green eyes quickly getting lost before smiling. Ruby smiled back and kissed her gently before hugging her and whispering into her ear.

"That's our song forever."

"Forever dear." Regina replies smiling at her girlfriend.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating with the others and eating cake. Nobody knowing what Robin was up to, or caring where he was. All anyone cared about at that moment was their big family .

"You know I might have a red dress." Ruby says teasingly as she sits on Regina's lap.

"A red dress hmmm… I would love to see you in it some time." Regina says with a sexy smirk before kissing Ruby.

Rumple was talking to some of the other's on the other side of the diner. He told them about the elixir and how he hoped to find it. He also hoped that it had not been taken or lost while he was away in Neverland. Everyone agreed to help look for it, also thinking that if they can't find it maybe the Blue Fairy can help them bring Red back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**Chapter Six- This Can't Be Happening.**

It was getting really late, everyone having been having a blast hanging out and talking. Ruby was standing with Emma talking about a show they really liked to watch. Regina smiles at Ruby from her place talking to Rumple and Blue who had just arrived to talk about the elixir. Looking around them she noticed that everyone was still talking and having fun.

"I may be able to help but it will take some time Regina." Blue says catching Regina's attention.

"How much time?" She grits out staring at the Blue Fairy.

"It could take weeks, months, maybe even years for this to be made." Looking into Regina's eyes Blue noticed the sadness hidden within them.

"Years!?" Regina cried out looking from Rumple to Blue in incredulousness.

Ruby glanced towards Regina at her cry and rushes over, "What's wrong baby?"

Regina looks at Ruby masking her sadness, "It's nothing Rubes. No need to worry, go back to your conversation with Emma."

Kissing Regina quickly in reassurance before walking back over to Emma, Ruby looks at Emma in confusion. "Why is everyone acting cautious around me?"

"Um…. They are just worried about you. I mean you did get injured falling down the stairs and ending up in the hospital." Emma says not realizing that Regina told her something different.

"Wait what? Regina told me I fell off the bar at the Rabbit Hole and hit my head pretty hard." Getting even more confused Ruby looks towards Regina.

"D-did I say you fell down the steps? I meant that you fell off of the bar." Emma says chuckling nervously.

Ruby nods still looking at Regina before walking over to Granny and Marco, "Granny how did I get hurt?"

"Well Ruby, you were carrying an order over to a table and slipped on the floor hitting your head on a nearby table." Granny replies nervously not realizing she had two different things.

"Hold up. Regina and Emma told me something different. What is going on here?" Ruby asks angrily before storming over to Regina.

"What really happened to put me in the hospital Regina? Both Granny and Emma told me something different." Ruby says staring angrily at Regina.

"What are you talking about? I told you, you were at the Rabbit Hole and fell off of the bar while dancing." Stepping forward Regina reaches out for Ruby's hand.

Backing away Ruby scoffs before heading for the door, "When you guys are ready to tell me what actually happened to me. Well I guess you will have to find me."

"Ruby wait!" Belle calls out walking up to her friend. "What is wrong?"

"I am tired of everyone lying to me! I don't get why you guys can't just tell me what really happened to me!" Ruby says angrily glaring at everyone in the diner.

Everyone stands in shock not knowing what to say or do. Ruby laughs humorlessly before opening the door to the diner and walking out. It takes only a minute before Regina is out the door and chasing after her.

"Ruby! Baby wait! I can explain please come back to the diner." She yells as she chases her girlfriend.

Stopping Ruby turns around and looks at Regina, "I trusted you and you lied to me! I trusted everyone in there and all you guys have done is lie! I just don't understand why you are lying to me!"

"Because we can't exactly tell you what happened dear. You wouldn't believe us." Regina breathes out as she finally stops in front of Ruby.

"Why can't you tell me the truth? Nothing you say will scare me off. Regina I've been in love with you since I can't remember. When you would come into the diner I always switched with other waitresses to take your order. I love you Regina." Ruby says honestly staring into Regina's eyes.

"Come back into the diner and we will all tell you alright dear. " Regina whispers not replying to the face that Ruby said I love you.

Feeling her heart break when Regina doesn't respond to the, 'I love you' Ruby just nods and takes Regina's hand. Walking back into the diner Regina catches everyone's attention, squeezing Ruby's hand gently before walking over to stand with everyone else.

"You want to know the truth so here it is. I am Regina Mills also known as the Evil Queen, I cast a curse that brought everyone here and made them forget who they were. Emma is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, she is also the savior that broke the curse. Henry is her son and my adopted son. Mr. Gold is really Rumplestiltskin and Belle is well she is Belle but as in the princess Belle. Neal is Baelfire and is Rumplestiltskin's son and Henry's father. Killian is Captain Hook as in the pirate and TInk is Tinkerbelle as in the little fairy from Peter Pan. Peter Pan is Rumple's father. Aurora is sleeping beauty and Mulan is the actual warrior. Um Ashley is Cinderella and Sean is her Prince Charming. Ariel is actually the little mermaid who falls in love with Prince Eric, meaning our Eric. Marco is Pinocchio's father and August is actually Pinocchio. Then you have you and Granny. Granny is from Little Red Riding Hood, except well you being Red means you turn into a wolf on the full moon." Regina says all in one breath.

"What? This is all crazy! I wanted the truth not more fucking lies!" Ruby says angrily glaring at Regina and everyone else.

"We are not lying dearie. When Emma broke the curse we all got our old memories back, but then you found out Regina was your true love. Robin Hood who believed he was her true love punched you and you fell over the town line. Now dearie when you fell over the town line you forgot who Red was and became your cursed self." Rumple says calmly as he steps forward.

Ruby just shakes her head before running out of the diner faster than before. She doesn't know where she is going until she reaches the town line.

"Why are they lying to me?" Ruby whispers to herself staring up at the moon.

"Maybe I can help?" Robin Hood says as he walks out from the clearing in the trees.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks looking at him.

'Well I am Robin Hood of course! Not that story book character Robin Hood is my actual name." Robin lies.

"Oh okay. How can you help me?" Ruby says walking closer to him not seeing the needle he has filled with a tranquilizer.

"Like this!" He exclaims before using the needle and tranquilizing Ruby.

Picking Ruby up he runs off into the little cabin he made in the woods.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Regina stares out the door Ruby had just exited; hoping that Ruby would walk back in. Emma walks over and hugs Regina as the others cry into their respected lover's chest. Aurora cries as Mulan holds her feeling terrible with what happened.

"It's okay Regina, we can fix this." Emma whispers soothingly as she holds a crying Regina.

Neal comforts his son holding him to his chest as he cries. Looking over towards his own father he watches as he holds Belle. Smiling sadly Neal is happy that his father is actually trying to be a better man for him and Belle; he just worries that something bad will happen.

Suddenly everyone's cell phones go off and they all look down at the. Noticing they have a text message they all read it. Regina drops the phone before covering her mouth. On the phone is a picture of Ruby tied up, unconscious and gagged.

_Unknown: Looks like I've got your bitch. Hurry and find her before it's too late. Every hour you waste she will get hurt. Good luck my dear friends!_

"This can't be happening." Regina whispers before breaking down completely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**A/N- I owe a huge thanks to both laintjie and karjens44 for helping me with these next few chapters I will be putting up. So thank you both and I hope everyone enjoys. Also please review so I know how all of you like it. Also please don't hate me for this chapter or the ones to come. Trigger warning for the next couple of chapters.  
><strong>

**Chapter Seven- Oh My God!**

Chaos, really that's all it was. Someone had taken Ruby and the only evidence they had was the message on all of their phones. The group in the diner was arguing about how they would find her, it was getting out of hand. Suddenly Regina uses her magic to take their voices and silences everyone.

"Enough! We will do this my way first! Lets use my mirror and see if we can find her! We have to know if she is actually still... Alive." Her tone of voice was strong in the beginning but faded out as she reached the last word.

Everyone looked at her as if waiting to get their voice back. That's when she realized she had taken them, giving them back she waited as they finished what they had been yelling before they could talk again.

"I agree with you Regina. But we need everyone to do something. I can talk to the fairies with Blue, we could find a way to start up a locator spell or something." Belle responds sharing a look with Blue who agrees with her.

"Alright. We will work out the details before we do anything more." She replies before looking out at the rest of the group getting either nods or voiced agreement.

They spent the rest of the time talking about their plans while Belle and Blue went to the other fairies. They all then agreed to let the rest of the town know what was happening. Regina felt the tears filling her eyes again; her true love was now missing. When would they get their happy ending? How did Snow and Charming always seem so optimistic when they would lose each other? Would they find Ruby, and would she still be alive? Regina jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder turning she looked into the eyes of her step-daughter.

"We will find her Regina. You just need to have hope." Snow says confidently staring into her once step-mother's eyes.

"How can you be so sure of this? I don't even know if I shall ever get my happy ending. In the fairy-tales I read to Henry throughout the curse evil never got a happy ending." Regina whispers brokenly.

"Just have faith mom." Henry says as he also walks up to Regina followed by Rumple, Charming, and Emma.

"You know that the rumors of villains not getting a happy ending are false. Look at me; I have both my son and the love of my life. I am also expecting another child. We do get happy endings Regina. You just have to believe in yourself." Looking the woman he helped teach magic, the woman who is like family to him; Rumple smiles sadly and hugs her.

Regina hugs back crying and holds onto them as the others all join the hug. The will find Ruby and Regina will have her happy ending.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Robin finally reached the cabin in the woods; opening the door he carried the unconscious Ruby into the Cabin. Quickly shutting the door he laid her down on the table before tying chains around her. This way she couldn't fight him, especially since they were silver. Next he ties a handkerchief around her head placing it in her mouth as a gag.

"Ah now this makes for a perfect picture." He says before taking a picture and typing up a message, sending it to everyone he knows will be at the diner. He had after all been watching them.

_Unknown: Looks like I've got your bitch. Hurry and find her before it's too late. Every hour you waste she will get hurt. Good luck my dear friends!_

After leaving for an hour to gather some more supplies for what he has planned he heads back to the cabin. Seeing her still unconscious he grins.

Robin walks over and leans close to her face. "Isn't it funny how I can so easily capture a supposed wolf? You know what angers me, YOU stole my woman! She was mine and you had to go and fall in love with her. Ah, now if Marian was here I would never have fallen for that evil bitch but Marian is dead! Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I just killed you now!" Suddenly Robin backs up and starts hitting his head with his hands "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" He shouts angrily.

During his angry rant Ruby started to wake up, blinking in confusion she tries to move only to realize she is chained to a table. Beginning to struggle she goes to yell but notices she is gagged and turns her head to see Robin, the man who promised to help her. She was so confused why would he be doing this to her? She didn't even know him. Tears filled her eyes and she started to struggle even more catching Robin's attention.

"Oh good! You're awake!" He sounded like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

Continuing to struggle, Ruby yells out in pain when he suddenly hit her. Robin was angry again when he saw her starting to struggle; he continued punching her when suddenly he realized people were watching him, he hadn't taken the mirrors out and an awesome idea struck him. Cuffing her hands he unties the chains and decides to have some fun with her.

"Don't worry Ruby this will hurt a lot." He growls out before looking towards one of the mirrors with an evil grin.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

More chaos, they had called the dwarves and a few other people. Everyone was yelling once again about what they should be doing. An hour had passed and Regina was shaking, whoever took Ruby could have hurt her by now.

"ENOUGH!" She yells in her Evil Queen tone of voice catching everyone's attention. "It is time for us to use the mirror to see if we can find my love. Now I will be conjuring it and making it bigger so everyone stand back!" With that everyone moves and she conjures the mirror.

The mirror appears much larger than it usually is and everyone turns to look at it. With a wave of her hand an image of Ruby so clearly unconscious and tied to a table with silver chains breaks everyone's hearts. They all gasp when they see Robin Hood and here him talking.

_Robin walks over and leans close to her face. "Isn't it funny how I can so easily capture a supposed wolf? You know what angers me, YOU stole my woman! She was mine and you had to go and fall in love with her. Ah, now if Marian was here I would never have fallen for that evil bitch but Marian is dead! Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I just killed you now!" Suddenly He backs up and starts hitting his head with his hands "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" He shouts angrily._

"What is wrong with him?" Emma grits out angrily sighing when she is shushed by the others.

That is when they all notice Ruby starting to wake up, tears filling all of their eyes when she starts to struggle almost as if she is trying to get out of the chains. They all notice the tears fill her eyes before the mirror focuses back on Robin.

"_Oh good! You're awake!" He sounded like an excited kid on Christmas morning._

Regina covers her mouth as she cries and continues watching what is going on. How could a man who once seemed good be doing this? Everyone in the diner gasps as soon as they see Robin start beating on Ruby. Snow hiding her face in Charming's chest as she cries, this was her best friend and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Rumple pulled Regina into his arms as she starts hitting his chest sobbing at seeing the woman she loves being hurt by a man she once trusted. Neal holds both Emma and Henry to him all of them crying because this shouldn't have been happening. Making sure Henry wasn't looking at the mirror anymore Emma hid her face in Neal's chest. Mulan and Aurora stood holding onto each other as they watched their friend be attacked through the mirror. Granny breaks down and allows Marco to hold her as Robin continues hitting Ruby. Tinkerbelle and Hook stare at the mirror in shock, standing in front of Eric and Ariel. Suddenly everyone but Henry looked back at the mirror just in time to see Robin cuffing Ruby's hands before unchaining her.

"_Don't worry Ruby this will hurt a lot." He growls out before looking towards one of the mirrors with an evil grin._

Regina waves a hand shattering the mirror as soon as she sees Robin climb on top of Ruby. Everyone breaks down crying, screaming, arguing, or just stands in silence looking horrified. Regina runs into the bathroom of the diner followed by Snow and Emma, throwing up in one of the bathroom toilets as Snow and Emma do the same.

"Oh my god!" They all three cry out after meeting by the sinks, before they all three break down hugging each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary- Ruby is tired of celebrating everyone's happy ending but hers and realizes leaving everything she's ever known may be her last chance of finding it. What Ruby doesn't know is that not everyone is as content with their happy ending as she thinks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything for Once Upon A Time. If I did Ruby and Regina would get happy ending together.**

**A/N- I owe a huge thanks to both laintjie and karjens44 for helping me with this chapter. Extreme Trigger Warning for this chapter violent mention of rape.**

**Chapter Eight- We Will Find You.**

Leaving the bathroom after wiping their eyes, they walk back into the open area of the diner. Regina stops upon seeing Neal and Rumple whispering in a corner, Charming and Granny whispering, and the others all in small groups talking to each other. Tinkerbelle and Hook walk over towards Regina, Snow, and Emma.

"Regina, love I am so sorry that this is happening to you-"Regina is quick to step forward glaring at Hook as she interrupts him.

"I don't want to hear your useless apologies. It is not happening to me, all of this is happening to Ruby." She growls out staring Hook in the eyes. "Also _Pirate_ never call me love again."

"I understand...Yer Majesty," he quipped unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice, but the horror of what he'd just witnessed caused him to grow more serious than he had been in a long time "I will do anythin' to help you get Ruby back"

Regina nods and looks at him waiting on him to continue, unamused by his sarcasm. "Look _Pirate_ are you going to cut to the point anytime soon." Adding a little emphasis on the word Pirate.

"Oh... Um yes... I just talked with the others about our plans; Snow, Charming, and Emma will be talking to Robin's Merry Men. Is a joke if you ask me, Merry Men? Kind of name is that? Anyways, Granny will be usin' her wolf senses to track them down, hopef'lly it works. The dwarves will be searchin' the town; I and some of the others will be searchin' by the docks. Tink here will be headin' down to help the fairies. Now Regina it is your choice on what you do, Neal and the Crocodile will be lookin' for ingredients for a mem'ry potion an' a locator spell." Hook finishes looking back toward his girlfriend, as she tries to hide an amused smile at his reaction to Regina.

"I will see if I can find a way to find her as well. Thank you for this information Hook." Regina agrees with Hook and then smiles at him with a broken smile before walking fully into the room.

"Listen up! I am going to do something I haven't done in a long time. I am releasing the Evil Queen to find the love of my life. If anyone has any objections well... Well to bad I am not losing Ruby, so everyone better be prepared to find her or else." Regina growls out causing some people to seem scared while others relax.

Emma walks over to Neal and kisses him softly before walking over to join Snow and Charming. Regina hugs Henry before leaving the diner and heading to her vault. It was time to release the Evil Queen. Neal and his father head to the shop to start working on the spells they needed, the memory and locator. Tinkerbelle heads off to where Belle is with the other fairies. The dwarves leave to look around the town, as Hook assembles his team to go to the docks. Emma, Snow, and Charming smile at Granny before heading into the woods to find Robin's Merry Men. Granny decides to use her wolf abilities and starts looking around for her grandbaby.

They would do whatever it takes to find Ruby. Everyone in town was out searching even King George, he had realized the errors of his way and was trying to do everything he could to help search. Mulan and Aurora followed after Hook to the docks. Then Ashley and Sean went towards the library where they were going to search through books, along with Ariel, Eric, Marco, and two of Regina's old knights.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Robin grinned knowing they were watching and ripped Ruby's clothes off, along with his own. He then lets his anger take him over and decides to enjoy the moment. Groaning in pleasure as soon as he feels her wrapped around his cock. Ruby screams in pain and tries to get away only to be smacked. Robin continues until he spurts his seed into Ruby, smacking her again when she goes to kick him after he moves off of her. This smack was hard enough to knock her out for a second time. Feeling sated Robin puts his clothes on before smashing every mirror in the room grinning as he goes.

"That was amazing! God I have never felt that much power in all my years!" Robin says excitedly as he walks around the cabin.

Heading into the kitchen he starts making some lunch for himself to eat. Noticing that it has been a bit since he texted them he pulls out his phone before taking a picture and then constructs a message.

_Unknown: Well... well... well. Now you know who I am. An hour went by and just like I said every hour that goes by something happens to the bitch. She felt oh so amazing wrapped around my cock, so tight. Maybe next time it will be worse than just some sex._

Grinning Robin puts the phone down and goes back to cooking. That would teach them to ruin his happy ending. Anyways it's settled, if they don't find Ruby before tomorrow afternoon he will kill her. As he continues cooking he can hear that Ruby is awake. Adding some food for her he continues the cooking.

Ruby opens her eyes and starts crying at the pain between her legs, she couldn't believe this has happened. What did she do to deserve this? Since she is only handcuffed and doesn't see Robin she quietly slides off of the table. Sneaking towards the door she opens it wincing at the pain between her legs and all over her body, before she takes off into the woods.

Hearing the door open Robin becomes angry and chases after her. As soon as she runs out of the forest he catches up to her and holds the knife he had brought with him from the kitchen, to her neck. Dragging her backwards and back to the cabin before throwing her onto the ground.

"You stupid bitch! If you ever try to run again I will kill you!" He yells before backhanding her.

Continuing his attack on her; hitting, kicking, punching, and pulling her hair. When he is done he chains her to the table again and heads into the kitchen, throwing away the food he made for Ruby. Making his plate he walks into the other room and eats his food in front of Ruby.

"If you wouldn't have run off you would get to eat. But you had to be a stupid bitch and run off." Robin says as he looks into Ruby's watery eyes.

Ruby stared at Robin afraid that if she moved or tried to talk he would hurt her again. She really didn't understand what was going on. He made it seem like she was doing something wrong, like she stole someone from him. Her whole body was hurting and she could feel the blood running down her legs and the other places he had hit her. Standing up Robin decides to go outside for a walk, feeling strange and not understanding what was going on.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Running around her vault Regina starts looking for ways to find Ruby, getting angry with every failed finding. Sighing she looks at one of the shelves in her vault and freezes. A book her mother and Rumplestiltskin forbade her from ever using. Walking over she pulls the book off of the shelf, '_Separating your soul and body and more spells.' _ Sitting down she starts to look through the pages when she finally lands on a spell that could help her find Ruby.

_Locator Spell using mind and body,_

_This spell will separate your soul from your body and will lead you to the person you want to find. Hold out your left hand with an object pertaining to who you need to find. This spell will allow you to find and talk to whoever you want, but it comes with a cost. Your soul will be separated from your body in order to find this person but you will die unless someone can find you in time to revive you. You can stay out of your body for at least twenty-four hours before you die. Another spell will have to be cast to revive you. Look at next page for more information._

"This is it! I will find you Ruby I promise." Regina says excitedly.

Putting the book down she then pulls out her cell phone she calls Emma, someone needed to know what she was planning.

"Hello? Regina can this wait or did you find something?" Emma's voice is heard from the other side of the phone.

"Emma, I found something that can help me find Ruby. I need you to come to my vault. Let your parents deal with Robin's men." Regina says quickly before hanging up.

She was going to save Ruby even if it was the last thing she did. That woman was the love of her life, she just hopes she will be around after this or if this is going to be the last time she sees Ruby. Life was so much easier when she didn't care about anyone else. Picking the book back up she re-reads the spell she will need to find Ruby. She has to do this; it is the only way she will find the love of her life. Flipping to the next page she reads how Emma will need to revive her before the twenty-four hour mark is up. If Emma succeeds Regina will come back to life and be able to tell them where Ruby is. She has to do this before it is too late. Putting the book down again she grabs a pen and a piece of paper. She starts a letter for both Henry and Emma to read in case it is too late and they can't revive her.

**Emma and Henry,**

**Henry, honey I love you so much. If your mother can't revive me I will die from the spell I am going to be using. Just know that I love you more than anything, I wish I had become good quicker for us. Make sure you do well in school and listen to Emma. Now Emma, when you first arrived in Storybrooke I hated you because I was worried you would take Henry away from me. I am glad we became friends and formed a somewhat messed up family. Tell Snow I never truly hated her, I was just taking my anger and regrets out on her. I love our big family and if you can't revive me watch after my love and Henry.**

**Sincerely,**

**Regina Mills**

After finishing her note she slips it into her pocket and waits for Emma, still staring at the spell. Standing up she gets all of the ingredients before sitting back down and waiting for Emma.

Suddenly her phone goes off and she drops it at the new message and picture of Ruby; bleeding and unconscious once again, only this time she was naked.

_Unknown: Well... well... well. Now you know who I am. An hour went by and just like I said every hour that goes by something happens to the bitch. She felt oh so amazing wrapped around my cock, so tight. Maybe next time it will be worse than just some sex._

Staring at the phone Regina starts to cry once again, for an Evil Queen she sure felt weak. This spell better work so she can kill that asshole for hurting her true love.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Emma sighed for the hundredth time as she followed behind Snow and Charming, they were being all cute and cuddly. She knew they were her parents but it was just weird, stepping up to them she decided to come up with a plan.

"Okay, so I know you were Royalty back in the Enchanted Forest and what not. But um, I'm gonna lead this okay. Cause like don't get me wrong, I'm just better at interrogations." She says quickly.

Snow and Charming stare at their daughter in shock before nodding in agreement. They were traipsing through the woods to Robin Hood's camp. The worst part is they all trusted him and he broke that trust by attacking Ruby, and now kidnapping her. This just wasn't like the Robin they all knew. Finally reaching the camp they see all of the Merry Men.

"Ah, sheriff good to see ye' again." Will Scarlett says as he walks up to the Charmings and Emma.

"Will Scarlett, we need to talk to you and some of the men about Robin." Emma says staring into the thief's eyes.

Little John walks up then holding Roland's hand. "What is it? Has something happened to him?"

Clearing her throat Emma looks towards Snow, catching the message Snow takes Roland's hand and walks away far enough that he won't hear the conversation but not too far that the Merry Men can't see him.

"It has come to our attention that Robin has kidnapped Ruby and from what we saw in the magic mirror earlier today it seems he may have raped her." Feeling uncomfortable talking about this Emma looks towards Charming.

"You're wrong! Robin would never ever do anythin' like that." Will says angrily glaring at Emma.

"Listen Will, we are not lying. We need to know if you have seen him at all today." Charming says stepping up next to his daughter.

Will continues to glare not knowing if he should believe them at all, the other men having come to stand with them as Snow distracts Roland.

"What do you mean have we seen him? He is hardly around when he goes into town." One of them, a tall blonde man asks.

"We mean has he stopped here or anything? You know to see Roland or to sleep?" Looking at all of the men to judge if they will lie.

"No we haven't seen him since the whole town line business." Little John says as he looks around the group starting to feel like Robin actually did as they said.

"Does he maybe have somewhere he goes to get away or anything?" Glancing towards his wife Charming smiles softly at seeing her playing with Roland.

"He mostly just goes huntin'. Well that's what he did when we was in the Enchanted Forest." Will says finally starting to realize they weren't lying.

Suddenly Emma's phone goes off and she looks down seeing who is calling. Looking at Charming she signals that she will be going off a little ways to answer the call. Walking towards a tree away from the camp she presses answer.

"Hello? Regina can this wait or did you find something?" She asks as she continues to watch Charming talk to the Merry Men.

"Emma, I found something that can help me find Ruby. I need you to come to my vault. Let your parents deal with Robin's men." Is heard on the other end before the dial tone.

Emma pulls her phone away from her ear and looks at it, Regina just hung up on her. Wait, did she hear correctly? Regina found something and needs her help. Quickly walking back to Charming she tells him what is going on before rushing off to Regina's vault. As she is walking her phone goes off and she looks down to see a picture of Ruby followed by a message.

_Unknown: Well... well... well. Now you know who I am. An hour went by and just like I said every hour that goes by something happens to the bitch. She felt oh so amazing wrapped around my cock, so tight. Maybe next time it will be worse than just some sex._

That's it! This bastard was going to pay! If he lays one more finger on Ruby he would be dead. Looking back towards her parents she realizes they got the text as well. She prays that Charming will show the Merry Men the text so they can help find Ruby.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

As soon as they reach the shop Neal and Rumple start looking around hoping to find the small bottle of the blue elixir that Rumple had given Lacey to bring Belle back. They continued searching for a little longer before Rumple opens his special cabinet, sighing in relief when he sees the vial of the elixir.

"Son, I've found the memory elixir. Now we need to get the ingredients to make it strong enough. I'm afraid we may be low on ingredients though. We also need the liquid for a location spell." Rumple says turning to show his son the vial.

Neal looks at the vial sighing in relief before the rest of what his father said catches up. "What all do we need?"

Pulling out a leather bound book and flips to the correct page, both the locator spell and memory potion right next to each other.

_Memory Potion Ingredients:_

_Rosemary _

_Sage _

_Golden root_

_Mandrake root_

_Worm wood_

_Billings Root (Ginger)_

_Jobberknoll feathers_

_Tree of Wisdom Sap_

_A strand of the person's hair_

_Location Potion Ingredients:_

_Cypress_

_Rosemary_

_Yarrow root_

_Blueberries_

_Black peppercorns_

_Powdered Sulfur _

_Jasmine_

_Lemon Oil_

_Pour on an object special to that person_

"How is that hard to find papa? Shouldn't you have some of these ingredients and shouldn't Regina or the fairies have some as well?" Neal asks not quite understanding the problem.

Sighing Rumple walks over to his special cabinet showing him he has a few of the ingredients. "It is hard, my dear boy because we may not have enough of the ingredients. No matter where we go."

"We will find all of these ingredients papa. I believe we will, we just have to try. As for the hair maybe we can use one of her brushes to get that, and her cloak will work for the locator spell." Neal says hopefully.

Rumple goes to talk when suddenly both of their phones go off, seeing the picture and the message Rumple becomes angry.

_Unknown: Well... well... well. Now you know who I am. An hour went by and just like I said every hour that goes by something happens to the bitch. She felt oh so amazing wrapped around my cock, so tight. Maybe next time it will be worse than just some sex._

"We better set to work on it my boy... So I can kill this bastard." He growls out sharing an angered look with his son.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The dwarves continue looking all over the town not finding anything that will help them find Ruby. They then head back to the diner to wait for everyone else like they all agreed. All seven of them angered and upset at the text. They don't have to wait long for Charming, Snow, and the Merry Men to arrive at the diner. Soon followed by Rumple and Neal as they wait for the others to talk about what is going down. Hook and those who went with him show up as well with Henry, having found nothing at the docs. Mulan and Aurora saddened that they had found nothing. Ashely, Sean, Ariel, Eric, Marco, and two of Regina's nights appear with a book. Everyone was still upset over the text and you could see the tears still in Ashley's eyes.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Granny was angered, she had been following Ruby's scent for quite some time but it kept taking her all over the place. Finally following it she reaches the town line where she sees Robin Hood, growling she stares him down. She had also received the text and was ready to murder him, when he turns to see her he smirks evilly.

"Where is she!?" Granny growls out stepping towards him.

Laughing Robin just stays silent, his eyes a different color than they were when he was with Regina. Granny became confused; his eyes were a blackish color instead of their usual blue.

"What is wrong with you boy?" Granny asks in anger and in concern.

"Nothing is wrong with me Eugenia. Tell everyone to be careful with what they do, making me angry will result in her death." Robin says before suddenly disappearing into the woods as if by magic.

Granny continues staring at where Robin had once been before turning back around and heading towards the diner. Thoughts of the past as Ruby grew up in her head.

_**Enchanted Forest.**_

_**A five year old Red Lucas was running around the village happy as could be, her grandmother Eugenia following after her. They were headed to the market to get some fruits for Granny's pie, they also were getting some meats for the dinner Granny planned to make.**_

"_**Red, girl slow down." Granny says with a laugh as she watches her granddaughter almost knock someone down.**_

"_**Come on Granny! It's just around the corner!" Red said excitedly as she continued to run.**_

_**Granny's smile grew even bigger; she really didn't understand how her own daughter could choose her wolf over such a beautiful young girl. Anita left right after Red was born, her excuse being that she just wanted to run and be free.**_

_**Present**_

Granny continued her journey back to the diner, a sad smile crossing her face at the memories. Walking into the diner she looked for Marco walking to him as soon as she saw him.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Belle looks around the fair compound as they continued to try and find a way to get Ruby's memories back. Suddenly she pauses when she doesn't see the Blue Fairy, she continues to look around when Blue appears from a room nobody is allowed to enter with a dark smile on her face. Tinkerbelle walks in at that moment and heads straight for Belle.

"Hello Belle, did you guys find anything yet?" Tink asks as soon as she reaches the librarian.

Lowering her voice Belle whispers to Tink, "I don't think we can trust the Blue fairy. Rumple texted me the ingredients he needs for his potions. Can you help me sneak them to him?"

Tinkerbelle immediately agrees, she never trusted Blue, seeing the ingredients Rumple needs she grabs everything and puts it in a small sack. Blue seemingly distracted talking to the other fairies does not notice as Tink and Belle disappear. Heading to Ruby's they find the cloak and a hair brush, then they head to the diner when their phones go off. Belle and Tink look at each other as tears fill their eyes. Robin really did rape Ruby. Reaching the diner Belle immediately runs to Rumple and curls into him, as Tink walks over to Hook. Getting everyone's attention Tink and Belle tell them that they don't think Blue is to be trusted. Everyone stays silent and then agree before going quite again as they wait for Regina and Emma to show up, Neal and Rumple working on the potions now that they have all of the ingredients they need.

**RQRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Emma reaches Regina's vault and enters to see Regina crying, quickly rushing over she hugs Regina before seeing the book.

"What did you find?" She whispers.

"I found a way to find Ruby, the only issue is I would die if the spell wasn't reversed on time. I would be able to come back and tell you where she is, but you would have to say the spell to bring me back before the twenty-four hour mark was up." Regina whispers not looking up.

Emma stares at Regina silently in shock, what if she was too late? Still not knowing what to say Emma just stares at Regina. The silence caused Regina to look up, her eyes still full of tears.

"I HAVE to do this Emma, she needs me. I know what I will be leaving behind if this plan fails. It's just... I love her more than anything in the world. I will always love Henry and Daniel. Daniel was my first love, and Henry became my second when I adopted him. Ruby is my true love, so please help me get her back." Regina pleads looking at the blonde.

"Okay."

"Okay? You mean it?" Regina asks excitedly.

"Yes. I will do whatever it takes to help you get her back. You deserve a happy ending. Now let's go tell everyone at the diner." Emma says with a sad smile.

"Okay! Let's go. Oh but first, don't read this until we've done the spell it's for you and Henry." Regina says excitedly before handing Emma the letter.

Emma takes it with a nod as they walk out of the vault. Regina turning back to turn out the lights using her magic. She pauses to smile and whispers into the night air.

"We will find you." Quickly following after Emma; Regina continues feeling as though this could possibly work.


End file.
